


the thing about zombie movies

by seonoopies



Series: empty spaces [1]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonoopies/pseuds/seonoopies
Summary: Marco is lounging contemplatively on the Michalchuk couch when he blurts, out of the blue, “Yeah, I think you’d survive in a zombie apocalypse.”





	the thing about zombie movies

Zombie movies do freak Marco out, really. 

 

It’s not really that they scare him in that traditional  _ Horror! Thriller! Suspense!  _ sort of way. In fact, Marco likes horror movies. He loves most movies; he loves dissecting the writing, the acting, the smallest little details most people would never notice. A jumpscare isn’t all that scary when you could hear the progression of the buildup from the music alone.

 

Zombie movies though, they freak him out. One reason for this, he believes, is just because they’re flat out disgusting. Marco isn’t the most squeamish of guys, but he finds absolutely no no pleasure in seeing scene after scene of gore.

 

Something about the effects in these things bothered him. Action movies are usually so focused on explosions, and fast paced battles and shootouts, so the level of gore usually only extended to some splattering of blood on the pavement or some cuts and scrapes on the protagonists face.

 

Zombie flicks are different. The sounds of undead human teeth tearing into flesh, the images of waves and waves of rotting corpses trampling over each other get imprinted in his mind for ages after seeing a zombie  _ anything _ . The special effects makeup is phenomenal, phenomenal to the point of being disturbing 

 

The other reason usually takes the form of the question: “what WOULD I do in a zombie apocalypse?” 

 

That’s usually what gets him. He can logic his way through any sort of conflict in a film, whether it be a blockbuster space mystery or a romantic comedy with stupid misunderstandings. He can figure it out. Even average ghost movies can easily be solved by moving out of the cliched haunted house or calling an exorcist the moment your creepy child starts behaving even stranger than before. 

 

That’s the thing about zombie movies,the solution is usually never clear. The idea of waking up and being confronted with the news that everyone around him is transformed into disgusting somewhat non-human gore machines terrifies the exact part of Marco’s brain that over thinks every movie he watches. 

 

Realistically, Marco’s probability of making it in a zombie apocalypse is pretty low. He doesn’t know how to shoot a gun, nor does he have the strength to use even the bluntest of items to smash a zombie’s head open. Even if he could do that, he’s pretty short and scrawny for his age, and could easily be overtaken by an average “adult” zombie.

 

Marco is lounging contemplatively on the Michalchuk couch when he blurts, out of the blue, “Yeah, I think  _ you’d _ survive in a zombie apocalypse.” 

 

There’s only one person in the room with him who the remark could be addressed to, Dylan, who’d been fully immersed in some hockey program that Marco has long ignored in favor of his own thoughts. 

 

It’s totally understandable that the response he gets is a very confused “huh” as Dylan tears his eyes away from his television to glance at Marco in confusion. 

 

Marco feels the beginnings of embarrassment bubble up in the pit of his stomach at the slip of his thoughts, but he’s feeling way too comfortable to let it grow into anything. It’s only their third date, fourth if you count the time Marco inadvertently ended up tagging along with Dylan to a party and spending the night glued to his side because he knew no one else. 

 

Instead of taking him out on some classic date affair, Dylan had asked him to come over and spend time at his house, which is how they ended up lounging on the couch, huddled together under a blanket after Dylan pulled a “sorry our living room gets cold” excuse. 

 

They had watched another zombie movie, which was what triggered Marco’s zombie apocalypse contemplation in the first place. The movie had been artsy and weird, which Marco thinks was Dylan’s way of finding middle ground for them in terms of movie choices, but it was still gory and disturbing enough that Marco ended up seeking Dylan’s hand to squeeze on occasion. 

 

Dylan’s parents were out on their own date and when Marco mentioned that Dylan invited him over, Spinner convinced Paige to go out on a spur of the moment outing, leaving the two of them alone. 

 

The date technically could have already ended, as the movie had ended, but Dylan had forgotten to order pizza until the movie had almost ended and they were still waiting for it to arrive. So, they stayed on the couch, Dylan’s eyes glued to the screen and Marco’s head filled with images of himself getting swarmed and eaten by zombies.

 

It is, overall, a very comfortable date. 

 

Marco feels the need to explain his thoughts, although he’s sure Dylan is too immersed in the hockey stats or  _ whatever they are,  _ to really be asking Marco to elaborate. 

 

“It’s just mean, well if there were a zombie apocalypse like in that movie, I’m pretty sure you’d manage to live, at least long enough to make it some sort of survival bunker or to a government run shelter or something.” 

 

“Really?” Dylan didn’t look away from the television, but there is enough question in his voice for Marco to know that he had heard and processed everything Marco has just said. 

 

Marco likes this. Dylan, who knows him well enough to at least know that Marco isn’t interested in any sport other than soccer, isn’t forcing him to pretend to be interested in whatever is playing out on the tv. At the same time, he’s still at least listening to what Marco is babbling about, regardless of the fact that Marco is just releasing his thoughts into the air. 

 

“Yeah, you have all of those muscles...and stuff and I’ve seen you play you could knock down at least five zombies on your own, no problem.” Marco pauses to pick at his fingertips in thought. “Plus, you keep your gear at the door and I know you have at least two more hockey sticks up in your room, you already have weapons available.” 

 

“That’s true.” Dylan’s no longer fixated on the tv, there’s a commercial break. “I’m not as smart as you are though, I’d never be able to figure out where a bunker is or how to get in contact with the government, but I’m sure you would.” 

 

Marco scoffs. “Sure, I totally would be able to figure that out, all while some zombie is gnawing on my scrawny arm.” 

 

Dylan rubs at his chin like he’s a detective in an old mystery.  “Let’s make a deal then, you do all the thinking and get us to the government survival bunker and I’ll protect your scrawny arm with the sheer force of my own massive arms.” 

 

Marco wants to smack Dylan, softly of course, on the arm, but at some point they ended up laying on the two opposite ends of the couch, and to do that would require moving from his position. 

 

Instead he just closes his eyes. He can hear the voices of the two -  _ announcers? analysts? _ \- the two people on Dylan’s program start up again and he can almost feel Dylan’s attention bleed back to whatever they were discussing. 

 

Behind his eyes are scenes of zombies falling in masses at the swing of a hockey stick. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk, this wasnt really supposed to go anywhere in particular tbh 
> 
> no one cares about these characters anymore and they sure as hell don't care about this pairing anymore (understandably...) but i just do for some odd reason 
> 
> the whole point of it, in summary, is that marco and dylan's relationship as written in the show is essentially empty. when i find things like this that are empty, i like to try and fill them


End file.
